


Holiday

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Holiday, M/M, Sexy Sherlock, Sherstrade Month 2017, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: For Sherstrade Month: Prompts #11 - SunIt was a typically sunny summer day, perfect for a holiday. Lestrade is not the only one who watched as his husband swimming in a pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this little fic unfinished for a year or so now, didn’t know how to finish it, but I read today’s prompt and Bumm… with a little redo here it is.  
> Now beta'd by a lovely EbonyKnight. Thank you dear! You are a star :)

Sherlock and Lestrade were on a holiday. Lestrade had been held up at work so Sherlock had gone alone. Greg had joined him on the third day of their holiday. They were staying in a rather fancy small hotel, which was Mycroft’s doing, near the beach. Fortunately, Sherlock had taken Greg’s luggage with him, so Greg had not had to worry about it, and he wandered straight out to the pool as soon as he arrived Sherlock loved swimming and was really good at it. Lestrade had been mesmerized when he had first seen Sherlock swimming, moving through the water like a sexy sea creature. They were only boyfriends at the time, on their first holiday together. He hoped that he could watch his husband for a while now, before being noticed.

 

What he was not prepared for was that everyone else in the hotel would want to watch the show, too. His sexy demigod of husband was, indeed, in the pool alone, with many eyes fixed on the spectacular view he provided. As Sherlock swam the sun peeked out from the clouded sky. The weather was warm, and with a light breeze, it was rather lovely. It was a typically sunny summer day, perfect for a holiday, to relax and forgot London’s grey skies a bit.

 

“Oh, you are in time for the show.” he startled at the intrusion and turned to find a stereotypical wealthy widow, standing with a cocktail, looking him up and down. “Well, I’m too old for him but you will do.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me, my dear. You must be new here; I have not seen you before, but I hope to see a lot of you in the future.”

“What?”

“Oh, don’t be silly. You look like a man who knows how things work in hotels like this.”

“Erm… no?”

“Well, not in this hotel, surely, but that can be easily fixed. Anyway stay for the show. He will finish shortly.” With that she turned back to the pool to watch Sherlock. Lestrade’s phone was in his hand immediately to text Mycroft when it pinged:

_It will be handled – Mycroft Holmes_

_Good_

 

Sherlock emerged from the pool, water running down his body into his waistband. His wet, red swimming shorts stuck to his legs, leaving nothing to the imagination. There were sharp intakes of breath from the females present, as well as two pool boys. Sherlock grinned when he noticed his husband.  Several of the people watching looked somewhat flustered, but Sherlock did not notice, only having eyes for his husband. He strode towards Greg, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

“You are here finally.”

“Yes, sorry it took three days, but the guy is locked up now.”

“Good. Now that you are here we can go for a beach a bit. There are some caves I want to investigate; you can come with me or just lay there sunbathing. I love how beautifully you tan.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll pop to our room to change, and then we can go to the beach. I think I’ll do both: a bit of sunbathing first and then exploring the caves with you.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
